Harry's Ascension
by Miracles79
Summary: How far would you go for love?


Harry Potter

.

Harry's Ascension

By Miracles79

.

Chapter 1: Re-birth

.

* * *

.

Disclaimer: The characters used in this Fan Fic are owned by JK Rowling and Warner Brother Studios (I think?) and are merely used in appreciation of the original author's incredible work. I own nothing apart from the story contained within these words, if that.

.

Author's Note:

… … … : signifies the sound of a car moving along a road.

.

* * *

.

.

.

A fast moving scenery, the sight of the moon hanging within the star lit sky. Down below, the lights of the city shinned brightly and stretched as far as the eye could see… a sea of lights shimmering within the darkness.

… … …

… … …

That was all that could be seen from the spiralling stretch of road which wrapped itself around the lone mountain. The steep inclines were plentiful on this pathway up to the peak of the mountain, and equally as dangerous. In fact, the dangers of this road were hazardous enough - considering the sharp bends and lack of light - without the added worry of rain descending upon it. It might have been a thin layer but it settled on the surface of the road and would cause problems for even the most experienced of drivers.

… … …

… … …

Surprisingly, that was only one of the dangers of this mountain which loomed over the bustling city. In some strange way the mountain almost looked like a protector of sorts. It covered most of the city from the rain, shielding the inhabitants from the torrential downpour, but in reality the mountain had a very shaded and well known history.

The mountain was the reason why many residents left the safety and seclusion of their comfortable, yet small, city…

They feared it, the mountain which loomed over their city. Throughout all the years it had been there not a single sound had left its borders. Neither the sound of birds nor any movement of any kind, it was completely still… lifeless. It brought about a feeling of unexplained oppression, an unquenchable fear of the unknown. No one could explain it but the mountain terrified them, and had become a thing of legend.

No one had approached it in many years, until now…

… … …

… … …

Within this oppressive silence, a lone car drove through the darkened roads… not a street lamp in sight to light the figures way. Despite this the car sped on, manoeuvring around the sharp bends and fuel draining ascents. The roads were completely deserted. The figure, a man, was all alone approaching the steepest point of the mountain. While thunder and lightning curdled within the sky, unnatural in its inception. A most unsettling sight for the residents of this city who had prior knowledge of this mountains, eventful, history.

… To them, it was no surprise that the figure ascended the mountain alone.

After all, it had been cursed many eons ago…

Many had attempted such similar feats as this lone figure but none had ever returned; no sounds of screams or strange happenings… nothing. It was as if the mountain consumed all in total silence, refusing to allow anything from leaving its domain. No bodies to mourn, no sounds to fear… and no clue as to its purpose or function. How could a single, admittedly creepy looking, mountain, be the cause of so much devastation and reverence.

In the tales that were passed down generation by generation many supposed 'facts' concerning the mountain had been altered by various groups. The legend had been changed for the good of both profit and following. The facts distorted and the remnants of its past long forgotten, the one simple message upon the foot of the temple, had now begun to fragment. Different factions believing in their own fables, and denouncing all that opposed it.

As such, many feared the mountain's supernatural powers and prayed for forgiveness while nestled in its looming shadow. Others merely spread the word, forming a cult of their own so that they could honour that which lived in the mountain. And, others simply abandoned the homes they had settled in for so long. Terrified by the disappearances, by the silence.

…

It was with this knowledge, placed firmly in his mind, that the figure continued his ascent. The wind, the rain and the thunder doing nothing to dampen the figures desire to reach the mountains summit. He had a goal in mind, a goal which needed to be achieved… and he would require the power of the mountain to do so.

Inside the car, unkempt dark hair fluttered in the wind, revealing a scar at the root of his forehead. This man was known, to all but the most oblivious of fools, as none other than Harry Potter, 'the boy who lived.' An appropriate nickname that had followed him around since birth, although since the defeat of Lord Voldermort, Harry was called a lot of things. A 'hero' being the most welcoming of nicknames he could think of, while others were far too misguided for his guilty conscience.

Ignoring the scenery which surrounded him, Harry reached the mountains summit and pulled over into a space that stood before a large, rundown temple. Letting his eyes scan his surroundings, for signs of danger and the like, Harry turned off the engine and rested his head against the steering wheel. Exhaustion gnawed at him, his sleep deprived eyes running red. Although whether this was down to a lack of sleep or, as was most likely, bouts of crying even Harry didn't dare to hazard a guess.

It had been a horrible few months for the 'boy who lived.' He had lived through experiences that would crush the most resilient of men and gained nothing in return. How was he to know of what was to come? After defeating the dark lord, Harry expected his life to take on some small semblance of normality. But that hope lasted all of two years; and the losses that affected him during the war with Lord Voldermort could not compare to his most recent loss.

At least, on those occasions, Harry could understand the reasons why his friends and family died all around him. War would always claim many lives and while he could understand that fact, he could not accept his most recent loss. The one that cut him all the more deeper; his last connection to a happy life… was no more.

Breathing in anguish, tears falling at his feet, Harry clenched his hands around the steering wheel. The car in and of itself was a bizarre inclusion in Harry's life; he had only recently acquired it due to his extensive training with the Auror's.

He had been ordered by the Ministry of Magic to search through the muggle world for any remaining signs of Death Eater resistance. Since the Dark Lord's death they had become fragmented, lacking any direction or authority. They should have been an easy target, and easily dealt with. But the lack of leadership caused acts of desperation, multiple murders and public displays of violence now littered the papers.

And he, Harry Potter, the hero of the wizarding world, had been solely tasked with cleaning up the mess. With only a few months under his belt the Ministry of Magic expected him to perform another miracle, and thereby shirk his other more important duties.

The mere reminder of his damning mistake caused a pained grimace to appear, how could he have been so blind? Why couldn't he protect what mattered most?

Why did his suffering have to continue…?

In the remote darkness, surrounded by overgrown trees, and the ruins of the temple, Harry kicked out in anger. Nobody would seem him here; he didn't have to keep up appearances any longer. Kicking against the pedal, Harry cried out with every connection, his body arching out of his seat as he continued the assault.

It was only when the pedal broke that he stopped, his hand grasping the mirror above him and ripping it from the roof of the car. He wouldn't need it anymore anyway, not if the legend of this temple was anything to go by. His foot throbbing Harry remained still, his frantic breathing the only sound for miles. He groaned in pain, a pain which had no physical form but crippled him from within. An unsettling pit of loneliness and despair settled within him, the memories coming to the forefront of his mind without permission.

Having been cooped up in the black sedan for far too long, Harry opened the door and stumbled out, his foot snagging on a tree limb on exit. Exasperated by this Harry slammed the door shut, and leaned against the bonnet of the car trying to calm down. He had been angry for so long, and had taken it out on the remaining people he loved… pushed them so far away that even magic could no longer reach them.

He loved his friends, the people he regarded as family, but it was all too much. To see their happiness up close, to feel envy for the people he should have felt happy for. But he didn't, he didn't feeling anything, not anymore. Harry was now a shell of his former self, driven mad by death and the destruction which followed the war.

He felt only despair, no happiness could force its way inside his body; not even when Ron and Hermione married three weeks ago. He had been the notable absence at their wedding day, tired of the smiling, relieved faces… knowing that he could never acquire what they had both found in each other.

Happiness was a fickle thing…

It could set on you and brighten even the most painful of days. Or it could fester within the pit of your stomach as a constant reminder that said happiness was nothing more an illusion. A concept that was familiar but also alien at the same time, it was hard to explain. Then again Harry had made little sense for the past few months, the result of a tortured mind living through difficult times.

"Come on," Harry muttered, attempting to calm his anxieties. ", this isn't the time for that. Thinking about it won't change anything."

Leaning away from the bonnet, his back now straight, Harry walked towards the trunk of the car. His hands shook as he approached, and his eyes moistened while the pregnant silence continued around him unabated. Staring at the trunk, Harry breathed in and out again rhythmically, attempting to alleviate any stress this would cause him. He had to do this, Harry knew, he had already gone this far and done the unthinkable. There was no use in stopping now, not when he had literally dug up past guilt's and set about proceeding with his plan.

No turning back…

"I'm sorry." He whispered, his hand resting upon the trunk of the car.

And with that Harry lifted the lid of the trunk…

* * *

.

.

.

Silence encroached once again, Harry's hand remaining aloft, holding the trunk up high, while his eyes peered towards the huddle of cloaks. For a moment Harry merely stood there his eyes never leaving the trunk of the car, his face impassive for the first time since his trek up the mountain. He had to put on a brave face, it wouldn't be the end… he had to believe that… with every fibre of his being, he had to believe that this would work.

This was the reason Harry used a car rather than the broom which now rested in his demolished home. A broom couldn't carry the added weight, and it wasn't right in any case. So, Harry used his sedan instead… placed her in the trunk of the car as that was the only place…

"For fuck sake!" Harry screamed, retreating from trunk of the car. He still couldn't believe it, how could he? His happiness now rested within the trunk of his car? He had a right to feel upset and disgusted with himself. To think that such happiness could be taken away from him at a moment's notice, that death could affect him after being absent for a little over three years.

It was all so unfair…

Why did his suffering persist while the Death Eater's continued to perform atrocity after atrocity? Why was the Ministry of Magic so incapable of leading? He was sick and tired of the live he had been given, where tragedy upon tragedy piled up one after the other. There had to at least be some light at the end of the tunnel, no matter how small it was. Lord Voldermort's death was supposed to be the catalyst for change, for happiness, but Harry's expectations were never met.

… Happiness was something Harry had not been afforded in a long time.

Returning to the trunk Harry kneeled before it, and stared at the bundle of cloaks once again. He couldn't move away, he was transfixed, mortified by the knowledge of what was hidden within the mess of cloaks. But he had to move, there was no telling how long he had left. So, with that thought in mind Harry rested a palm against the cloak, taking a moment to apologise for what he was about to do.

.. It didn't seem right not even given the circumstances, and with a final moment of resignation, Harry lifted the huddle of cloaks into his arms.

…

Setting off towards the temple, Harry held the bundle of cloaks more firmly in his grasp. Every few strides Harry felt the unmistakeable feel of a body pressing up against him through the thin material of the cloak. Every sensation turned his blood cold as it was another stark reminder of his failing and of the abuse that had been sustained to the one's he loved. No less the one who now rested in his arms, but Harry didn't want to think about such things… he was barely hanging on as it is.

As Harry walked his attention was grabbed by the crumbling exterior of the temple, after all it was old even before it was abandoned. Very few knew about this temple, less so about its true purpose, but Harry was one of the few that did. He had researched it, and many other temples and artefacts which had similar… properties.

Every single day since the unthinkable happened Harry could be found looking through every tome in the public library. Searching through every legend, every fable, and every item which held such ancient magical properties. It was his last hope. He would not be denied a second chance, he was prepared to suffer for the rest of his life if it meant one single day of happiness. He had deserved at least that, especially after everything he had done.

So Harry searched and searched, for what? He could not say no matter how many times Ron and Hermione asked. He could not afford the distraction, and he feared what they would do if they learned his secret. They would not be sympathetic to his cause and would almost certainly dissuade him from his actions; this was why he kept his purpose close to heart. There could be no room for second guessing, not when you considered the lives that hanged in the balance.

…

Looking behind him, Harry noticed the lone car standing in amongst the trees, nothing had happened yet it seemed… Harry couldn't help but feel relieved. He almost expected to see it gone, vanishing from sight or something equally horrific, but maybe that was just his crazed imagination. It seemed magic had caused Harry to think up implausible possibilities but he could not be blame for this. He had, after all, seen the worst that magic had to offer… not to mention the unrestrained pain of the unforgivable curses. But that was a story for another time.

Turn back to the temple; Harry took in its appearance for a second time. Vines from the trees encircled the gravestones at the front of the temple, covering the mementos so that none could be seen. Overgrown trees covered the area, and rested against the decaying roof… many weeds had also found their way inside the temple itself. It was not a pretty sight, rot and decay had clearly set in. The place was clearly falling apart at the seams, and yet Harry suspected that it would live on far longer than him. It was an inkling but an inkling which held a surprising amount of truth.

Stepping inside the temple, Harry looked around his vicinity, unsurprised to see the clean interior of the temple. He had expected it; after all, the legend spoke of the temple being 'protected only from within.' An apparent link between the inner spirit according to the fable but Harry really didn't care about that. With another step inside, fire spread throughout the edges of the temple ending at an altar which was illuminated by the fierce light.

He knew what he had to do…

So, with hastening steps, Harry reached the end of the temple and carefully rested the huddle of cloaks against the cold surface. So surprised was he by the intensity of the cold Harry's hand quickly retreated from the altar. Shaking his scorching hand, Harry noticed the veins on his hands appearing in a shimmering blue. A waft of blue smoke leaving his hand before becoming extinguished in the fire nearby, Harry was left speechless.

Looking around his vicinity Harry looked for any signs of danger, a hand encased around his wand. Nothing happened. Shaking his head, while gazing at his hand, Harry returned his attention to the mess of cloaks atop the altar. Carefully, and with a shuddering breath, Harry began to unravel the material… the silence paining his ears as he hands shook. All that was left was one thin layer, the edges billowing in the wind revealing the figure to the most trained of eyes.

"I'm sorry, my love." Harry murmured, his forehead coming to rest against the still figures.

Having begged for forgiveness, Harry withdrew the last cloak from the body and let it trail in the wind. As he removed the fabric, however, long strands of red hair flowed about the figures beautiful face… a peaceful expression present for all to see. Harry took a moment to take in her contend expression and fought the tears which threatened to spill over. The sight of her was incredibly painful, and what had become of her more so.

… Finally, the deceased body of Ginny Potter had been revealed.

"_**Who enters my domain?"**_

Turning, Harry watched as the light from the fire became extinguished. Darkness falling upon the temple as the floor trembled from beneath him. Instinctively Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it towards the entrance of the temple; his unoccupied hand trailing behind him to make sure Ginny didn't leave his side. "Lumos!" Harry cried but the expected response never happened, no light emitted from his wand.

"_**HAHAHA," the voice cackled, the temple shaking with renewed vigour. "You think I would allow such freedom's within my own temple? How naïve you are, poor lost soul!"**_

Anxiety crept through him; the reasons for the multiple disappearances were becoming increasingly apparent. His senses heightened due to the darkness, Harry heard scraping and wails of torment echo throughout his vicinity. A cold chill gripping him as the sounds of clawing and scratching became ever clearer. Becoming desperate Harry retreated till the back of his knees met the surface of the altar, his hand still holding Ginny's.

… He had no other options; it had really come down to this…

In a hurried motion Harry placed his own personal wand back in his jeans pocket and withdrew another from his back pocket. The wand was eerily familiar, he had snapped it many years ago and had always meant for it to never see the light of day. But desperate times called for desperate actions and the Elder Wand was a much needed weapon at this point in time.

Raising his wand through the darkness, Harry shouted. "Lumos!" And to his relief the temple was submerged in light, revealing the existence of other creatures within the temple.

Surrounding the temple, a hundred wisps of smoking figures clawed their way to the surface. Their cries of pain, strange gyrations and deformed appearance were now present in the light… something that had not seen since before their creation. With the light now trained on these monstrosity's their figures began to evaporate, smoke billowing away from their form until they were reduced to nothing. They made no further sounds as they disappeared, merely standing still and turning to face Harry with unrecognisable faces. As if they had only recently become aware of his presence, or had even been faking their own pain?

A storm settled upon the temple, the previous silence interrupted by the frequent bouts of lightning crossing the sky. The sight was frightening to say the least, even from the safety of the temple itself. Suddenly, lightning descended upon the mountain, a hail of thunder crashing against the exterior of the temple… destroying everything in its path. Harry could see it all, from the open door to the broken roof, Harry could see the sky turning violent and his only thought was protecting Ginny. Carefully, Harry squeezed her hand a little more firmly… sickened by the stiff feel of her fingers against his own.

"**Hmm?..." The voice murmured, intrigued. **

"**You possess the Elder Wand…"**

"**So you must be from the mortal realm…"**

Then, as the voice trailed away, another warped figure appeared hidden behind the thick dark mist. Unlike the previous creatures this one did not evaporate from the strength of the light, and instead stood facing Harry. Stepping forward, his hand leaving Ginny's, Harry spoke to the crazed creature with a hint of trepidation. He knew what this monster was capable of, and why it was here in the first place.

"Are you Abaddon?" Harry asked, the thunder from outside increasing at the utterance of the creature's name.

"_**Yes, I am…"**_

"Then I am right in saying that this is your temple," the creature nodded in turn. "I was told that in this place exists a being who can control the souls of the dead."

"_**You are correct… I do control the souls of mortals who have passed over," Abaddon replied, moving to get a better look at his first visitor in centuries.**_

Harry could not describe the strange quality of the creatures voice, it sounded like voices piled on top of one another. A mixture of female and male voices were intertwined within a small expanse of space, the sound introduced an echo like texture to it. It really was difficult to describe and Harry didn't think he was doing it justice, he had never been afraid of Lord Voldermort but this creature terrified him.

… But, why was that?

Returning his attention to the mattered at hand, Harry replied.

"Then I ask for your help, and offer you anything in return."

"_**Hmm?..."**_

"_**And what help could you possibly require from me?" **_

Turning to face the altar, where Ginny lay, Harry pressed his hand to her cheek… the cold which stemmed from beneath it forgotten as he looked at his wife. "I can't lose her. She's all I have…" Harry stuttered. "Please! I need you to bring back her soul!"

"_**HAHAHAHA," The figure laughed, standing still as it now faced the girl. "That girl's soul?"**_

"Yes!"

"_**Souls that are lost can never be reclaimed…"**_

"_**Is that not the law of mortals?" **_

Concerned by the creatures reply, Harry's head sagged and his grip on his wand tightened. This couldn't be the end… Not after all he had been through to get here. The Weasley's would never forgive him; digging up the body of their daughter was something that could not be explained with a simple shrug. Hermione would have been equally as unsympathetic, she was after all Ginny's best friend and they had been closer than ever before the Potter's marriage… Not that Harry had been married. Ginny had, after all, been murdered a week before the ceremony.

"_**With the Elder Wand, however…"**_

"_**It may not be impossible."**_

…

"Really?" Harry muttered, hope evident in his voice.

"_**That is, of course, if you manage to accomplish what we ask of you…"**_

Pondering, Harry realised this would be the turning point. If he accepted the word of Abaddon then he would be bound to serve under his rule, he could not disobey his orders… it was a recurring phrase in the legend of the 'Destroyer.' 'One must serve onto him or forever be punished for the frailties of man.'

… But if he accomplished Abaddon's task then the reward would be the return of his wife, who died long before she could live. Harry had no time to decide, he had already made up his mind a long time ago. Ginny was everything to Harry, and he would make up for the mistakes of his youth… and protect that which mattered to him. No matter the consequences…

"What do I have to do?"

"_**We will demand sacrifices be made for the life you wish to return…"**_

"_**Eight lives must be extinguished from both the human and wizarding world…"**_

"_**The voices we ask you to silence have lived long past their time, and have cheated death in the most foulest of ways…"**_

"_**You must correct this mistake and bring their life force back to our temple…"**_

"_**Their extension of life will fuel the girl's life force; it is the only way…"**_

"Fine, then I will do what needs to be done…" Harry stated, turning to leave the temple until the creature's voice called him back.

"_**These lives cannot be destroyed by the mere hands of a mortal…"**_

"Then what am I to do?"

Walking towards Ginny, the creature looked down upon her and lifted a hand above her forehead. Harry considered stopping him but there was little he could do to an immortal, but he prepared himself should Abaddon do anything uncalled for. The creature, meanwhile, stood before the altar and located the soul which once belonged to the girl. He could do this, Abaddon knew this, but he would require the life force to reach his goal.

"_**You will require a weapon forged by Death himself…"**_

"_**We are both quite fortunate as I happen to have the very thing you need…"**_

From within the creatures smoking figure a small dagger fell to the floor, clattering against the cold marble surface. The blade was already drenched in blood, the handle weirdly shaped in such a way that it pierced the skin of any who wielded it. Harry knew where the blood had come from on close inspection; it was a mixture of the victim's blood and the blood which pooled from the killer's hand. A most cruel and tortuous means of murder, but you could expect no less from Death!

This was another item Harry had learnt about from the book; oh if Hermione could see him now…

Meanwhile, the smoking figure turned towards the entrance of the temple… the sky no longer reacting angrily to Abaddon's whims. With an outstretched hand the creature prompted Harry to leave, but Harry merely stood there and looked back at Ginny's fragile figure. He had to leave, Harry knew this but he felt like he was abandoning Ginny all over again. He was confused, unsure of what to do… he could still back out if he wanted, he had many options open to him.

… But like he had said before, he had already gone this far and there was no turning back!

So, sweeping up the dagger in his hand, Harry carefully placed it in his pocket. He would wield this weapon one day but, for now, he made sure not to grip it… at least until the time came when it was absolutely necessary. Leaving the temples interior, Harry walked through the gravestones which bore names that he had never heard of before. As he was appraising these stones, Abaddon spoke to him from the safety of his temple… his figure swaying due to the wind which battered his figure.

"_**I would ask that you heed my warning…"**_

"_**As the price you pay may be heavy indeed…"**_

Taking in his words, Harry turned and walked towards the car far off in the distance. Abaddon which his trailing figure and picked up on the words he spoke in a whisper, intrigued by the response he never expected to hear.

"It doesn't matter."

…

"… _**Very well…"**_

"… _**I will contact you when I discover the first voice you must silence…**_

"_**Until then be vigilant, as their will be many who will oppose what you are trying to do…"**_

"I'll be ready."

… And with that Harry entered his car and set off down the mountain…

* * *

.

.

.

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm still not sure whether I'll make this a story but I needed to write something that wasn't related to my other stories. This idea came into my mind very recently and I feared that if I didn't write it then it would stay in my mind for a very long time.

I also wonder if anyone will notice the similarities to this story and a video game of some repute. If you know the game I speak of then tell me because I'm interested in seeing how many people know the game and/or make the connection. It is an incredible game and has heavily influenced this story, although the similarities between the two end in this chapter… I have a story of my own to tell which will be very different from the game.

Reviews and such are greatly appreciated as I honestly wonder how much interest this story will receive. Either way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't mind the grammar mistakes which must be bountiful… this is, after all, not beta read by myself or my actual proof reader. Thanks for reading my story and I hope you can offer me feedback of any kind, if not then I hope you enjoyed this chapter nevertheless.

All the best

Miracles79

P.S. Apologies for the poor quality of the piece, especially in the beginning, but I am hoping to find a beta reader to iron out the issues in this chapter. If you're interested feel free to contact me because I definitely need some help with this one.


End file.
